The present invention relates to a twin wall or double wall container for quenching or extinguishing of coke having an inclined bottom, a coke and water inlet in the lowest part of the container and feeder pipes for quenching water being connected to suitable conduits for running the quenching water through the walls of that container.
A coke quenching carriage or car with a container is known for example through German patent No. 33 44 828. This kind of carriage container is also useful for quenching of coke through dipping or immersion with simultaneous or subsequent further quenching by means of spraying water onto the coke. This kind of an arrangement is of advantage for treating large quantities of coke with little detriment to the ecology and environment on account of any contaminating vapors or the like.